Big Time Pregnant
by LillViolinist
Summary: James made one mistake and now everything is falling apart. Will he be able to take on his new life?
1. Chapter 1

"James, I'm pregnant."

"What? Ally, what are we going to do?" James said. He looked down at his long term girlfriend. She was sitting on the edge of the tub while he stood at the door.

"I can't be pregnant." Allyson said starting to cry.

"It's going to be okay." James said wrapping his arms around her.

"No, It's not." Allyson replied.

"I promise it will all be okay. I love you, Ally, always and forever."

LINELINELINELINELIINE

"Allyson Gray?" James wrapped his arm around Allyson's shoulder as they walked in to the hallway. "Please wait in this room, the doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay, thanks." James said. James sat on the bed next to Ally and pulled her in to his chest. "I love you Ally."

"Love you too." Ally said. They both jumped at the knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." James replied to who he assumed was the doctor.

"I'm guessing your Allyson. I'm Dr. Jonas," A middle aged lady said. Ally nodded. "Do your parents know your here?"

"No, we wanted to make sure before…" James said before trailing off.

"Right, well, we'll do a urinary test and go from there. I'll be right back with the cup." Dr. Jonas said. Allyson nodded. Soon the doctor was back in the room.

"The bathroom is just down the hall." Dr. Jonas said and left the young couple alone.

"Can you come with me James?" Ally asked. James nodded. Once there was pee in the cup they went back to the room and returned to their original position.

"Knock, Knock." Dr. Jonas said peeking in. "I'll just grab the cup and go to the labs."

"How long will the test take?" James asked.

"Only a couple of minutes," Dr. Jonas said and left.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Allyson asked.

"Honey, I would never leave you." James said.

"I love you." Allyson said.

"I love you too." James said. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"We got the results," Dr. Jonas started, "Its positive. Do you know the date of conception?"

"Um, no." James answered.

"When was your last period?"

"I don't know I think I missed a couple. I've been so stressed, I didn't think of it." Allyson said, starting to cry and buried her head in James' shirt as he started stroking her hair.

"We'll get an ultra sound to figure it out." Dr. Jonas said. James nodded. Soon Allyson was lying down.

"This will be cold." The technician said.

"That's really cold." Allyson said. Soon an image appeared on the screen.

"Let's see, that s a foot, another foot, an arm, a foot, an arm, an arm. I'd say you're having twins." The technician said.

"W-What?" James stuttered.

"Wait no, triplets, defiantly triplets." The technician said. "They're 13 weeks and very healthy. A little small but that's expected with multiples. In a week or so you'll be able to tell what sex they are. Any questions?"

"T-Triplets?" James stuttered.

"I'll give it some time to sink in. I'll send the doctor back in to give some information on what to expect." The technician said and left.

"Triplets." James said. "Wow, triplets."

"James?" Ally said.

"What?" James said still in shock.

"I'm scared." James pulled her close to him.

"We'll be alright."

LINELINELINELINELIINE_

"Mom, Mr. Gray, we need to talk about some things." James said. His mom, Ally's mom, Ally and he were in a secluded area of a fancy restaurant. All the parents came to LA for Christmas this year.

"What is it, sweetie?" James mother asked. They had finished eating and were waiting for the check.

"Um, well, Ally's pregnant." James said. James slid his hand into Ally's and waited for the response.

"So we're going to be grandparents?" James mom said. James nodded and braced for the screaming. "How could you be so stupid? I raised you better than this."

"I'm sorry," James whispered, keeping his head low.

"If you sorry you shouldn't of done it and what about you young lady. Did you think it was so fun being raised by a single teen mom that you wanted to do it too." Ally's mom said.

"I'm not leaving her." James said.

"You say that now but wait till the baby comes." Ally's mom said.

"Babies," James corrected.

"Twins," James' mom asked. James shook his head.

"Triplets." Ally said.

"What?" James mom screamed. "You're no keeping them."

"Yes we are." James said.

"No, you'll ruin your life." James' mom said.

"I'm not leaving her." James said.

"Then you're not my son." James' mom said and left.

"I think she had a good idea." Ally's mom said and followed Mrs. Diamond. Ally started crying and James pulled her close.

"We'll be alright, all of us."James cooed and rubbed Ally's stomach. "I promise."

_I don't own anything except OC and the plot._

_If anything facts are wrong blame Google._

_I hope you like it, Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to tell them." Ally said as they pulled in to the Palm Woods parking lot. James sighed.

"I'm nervous too. But we have to." James said.

"But what if they react like our moms." Ally said. "Then where will we stay?"

"It'll be okay. I promise everything will be okay." James said. James got out of the car and when to open Ally's.

"Okay, let's go." Ally said getting out. James grabbed her hand and led her up to the apartment 2J. James tried to stay calm. When they moved out here Mrs. Knight gave them 5 rules to follow.

1) Be home by dinner

2) No staying up past 1 am

3) No mooning

4) Keep your room clean

5) No sex

Mrs. Knight is usually very calm and forgiving, but James broke a rule and he was nervous. The apartment was just as loud and crazy as last time. Kendall and Carlos were wrestling each other for the remote while Logan was trying to stop them. James shakily step in to the apartment.

"Hey guys, where's Mrs. Knight?" James said, trying to calm himself down. James' mom was the last parent to leave; insisting 2 weeks isn't enough time to catch up with her son.

"In her room, why?" Logan asked. James left the room and returned with Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"What is this about, James?" Kendall asked.

"Its, uh, I'm sorry." James blurted out looking down at his feet.

"Sorry about what?" Mrs. Knight asked. James didn't answer. "James?"

"I'm pregnant." Ally blurted out. Chaos erupted. James could make out what they were yelling but he was sure it was at him.

"Everyone be quite." Katie screamed. Everyone went silent. "Only one person at a time,"

"What were you thinking? You're ruining your lives. I thought you were better than that James." Kendall yelled.

"I'm sorry." James said still looking at the ground.

"How could you be so thoughtless? You said you would never get mixed up in this situation." Logan yelled. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Knight cut him off.

"Get out of here. If you are old enough to cause this problem then you are old enough to take care of it on your own." Everyone was caught off guard except Kendall.

"This means we aren't friends anymore." Kendal said. Logan and Carlos nodded. James led Ally out of the room trying to hold in his tears. Once James closed the door he pulled Ally in to a hug.

"Where are we going to stay?" Ally asked.

"I don't know but we'll figure out something. Let's go." James said walking to the elevator. The elevator opened to reveal Camille and Lucy. Lucy pulled Ally in to a hug while Camille pulled James in to a hug.

"Katie called us and asked if we could check on you two. Do you guys have a place to stay?" Camille asked pulling away. James shook his head.

"Well I only have room at my apartment for one. So I can take James and Ally can stay with Lucy." Camille said.

"Perfect Lets go get you too settled in for the night." Lucy said. James gave Ally a hug.

"I have to go to the studio tomorrow but I'll talk to you after and we can figure this out." James said and Ally nodded. James followed Camille up to her apartment.

"You can borrow something of my dad's for tonight." Camille said. James nodded and sat down on the couch as Camille went to get him something to sleep in. A few tears slipped.

"Oh, James." Camille said pulling James in to a hug.

"They said we were going to be friends forever." James said.

"Well, what about your mom, she'll help right?" Camille said. James nodded.

"She said to leave Ally but I told her no. I told her no, I can't believe I told her no, no one tells her no. She said I'm not her son anymore." James said

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. It's getting late. We should be getting to bed. James nodded. He laid down but couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about everything; Ally, the Triplets, their moms, His friends. He didn't know how to take care of a baby, much less three.

**A/N This is probably going to be my last update for a week or more because I have go missions trip. I leave Saturday and don't come back to the following Saturday. Anyways Please review. I would love to hear you thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up to a knock at the door. He looked out the peep hole and saw Katie. James opened the door and smiled.

"Thanks," James said. Katie just nodded.

"I grabbed you some clothes and hair care products." Katie said.

"Cool, thanks." James said taking the bag from Katie.

"Sorry about last night." Katie said.

"It's not your fault" James said.

"I know, if you need anything I'll be here." Katie said.

"Thanks." James said.

LINELINELINELINE

James nervously walked in to the studio.

"You're late." Gustavo yelled.

"Sorry," James said.

"Whatever, get in to the dance studio with the other dogs." Gustavo yelled. James nodded and went to the dance studio.

Discomfort filled the room once James entered the room. James tried to ignore the awkwardness and just dance. But it somehow ended up with the others yelling at James. James just held my head down and let the others yell at him. He tried to ignore what they said but he couldn't quite do it.

"Stop it." James mumbled. But the boys didn't hear him over their screaming. James felt like he was about to burst in to tears. James bolted to the men's room and, after checking that no one was in there, he locked the door.

James curled up in to the corner as tears slipped out. James wiped his tears and pulled out his phone. He knew that Camille was at an audition and Lucy was busy. There was no way that he would talk to Ally so he called the only person he could think of.

"_Hello_?" Katie answered.

"H-Hey Katie, it's me." James said.

"James? What's wrong?" Katie said.

"They were yelling at me and I couldn't take it. I have enough to worry about. We don't have a place to live. Or a car, how are we going to bring the babies home from the hospital? How are we going to be able to take care and raise…"

"_James calm down_." Katie screamed in to the phone. "_It'll be okay, just go back to work and we'll figure something out. Maybe cause your disowned you can access your savings account. Okay bye."_

"Ya okay, bye." James said and sighed. He put his cell away and got up.

"You okay?" Kelly asked as he left the bathroom. James nodded and gave a little smile. "Okay, Gustavo is yelling at the others so get ready to record the song after he is done."

"Okay," James said and got ready. He waited ten minutes before the others walked in with Gustavo.

"You better be ready to record is hit." Gustavo yelled.

"I'm always am."James said with a smile. During the song James put his all in to the song, but the others were still uncomfortable with James.

"That was horrible; James is the only one that tried." Gustavo yelled. "Take it from the top."

"I don't think so. I need to talk to James." Griffin said popping up from nowhere, causing everyone to scream.

"Uh, okay," Jamees said and followed Griffin to Gustavo's office.

"Now let's talk." Griffin demand.

**My computer was acting up yesterday so I want able to update. I lost a lot of sleep on my trip so don't expect the next update too soon, but soon. **

**this chapter was really only a transition chapter, to get James from Camille's apartment to Griffin's "office". **

**Anyways, I would love to know what you think they are going to talk about. Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this I hear about you getting a girl pregnant? Is it true?" Griffin asked. James nodded. "So what's you plans?"

"Well, to raise them and take care of them." James answered.

"Them?" Griffin questioned.

"Triplets," James answered.

"How's it going?" Griffin asked.

"Not well, but we'll work something out." James said.

"What's not going well?" Griffin asked.

"We have nowhere to raise them. We were both disowned and the guys can't stand me anymore."James said.

"That's not good. What about a car?" Griffin said.

"I, uh, I didn't think of that. We don't have a car." James replied.

"I have a deal for you; do you want to hear it?" Griffin asked. James nodded. "I'll get you your own apartment at the Palm Woods, a new car, and make sure all your expenses are covered. Since you are disowned all the money you make and have made is accessible to you. I'll explain to you how to access it. The deal is you have to do a baby name announcement, a birth announcement, and three interviews once the babies are born, though that will be at six months, a year and two years."

"You aren't kicking me out of the band?" James asked surprised.

"No, as long as you stay and take care of your kids. Ever since those teen pregnancy shows teen dads that don't leave their kids have been supported. Plus who doesn't like babies. Everyone likes babies. Do you have names yet?" Griffin asked.

"I've been thinking of some but we don't know the sex of the babies yet." James said.

"Nice. Baby name announcement will be around her eight month. How far is she?"

"Three months," James said.

"So in you'll need names by September." Griffin said. James nodded. "Do you have any name yet?"

"I've thought of some but we don't know what the sex they are." James said.

"Nice, on I'll give you the key to the apartment later today. I'll have furniture catalogs on the counter for you to look at." Griffin said standing up.

"Thanks," James said.

"You're welcome, now I have to go my pants are cold." Griffin said and left. James went back to the studio to find only Kelly.

"Where are they?" James asked.

"Gustavo made the boys run laps around the building." Kelly said. James laughed.

"Well I'm glad that I want here for that." James said.

"It wasn't pretty. Can I ask what that was about?" Kelly asked.

"Ally's pregnant." James said looking down at his feet.

"Oh," Kelly said.

"HE got us our own apartment and was helpful. I was rather weird." James said.

"I'll bet." Kelly said as Kendal, Logan and Carlos came running in with Gustavo close behind.

"GOOD YOU'RE BACK, GET TO WORK." Gustavo yelled and the boys got in to the recording room and started warm ups.


	5. Chapter 5

James sat in his new apartment with Ally in his arms. "So we should start talking about names."

"We don't even know the sexes of the babies." Ally said.

"So, it'll be fun. I have a list." James said.

"Okay I'll listen. Let's see what you came up with." Ally said. James smiled and pulled out his list.

"Okay let's start with three boys. I have Mason, Jason, and Carson." James said.

"They rhyme." Ally mused.

"So, now let's do 2 boys 1 girl. I have Marcus, Miranda, and Mariah." James said.

"Those are cute." Ally said.

"For 2 girls 1 boy I have three sets. They are Nicholas, Nicolette, and Niccole, James, Jane, and Jamie, Jessica, Jennifer, and James.

"So James is one of the names." Ally said

"Yes, Now 3 girls, I also have three sets of names. They are Annabelle, Isabelle, and Avabelle," James said

"Avabelle?" Ally interrupted.

"Yes I think it's cute. Addyson, Allyson, and Alana," James continued.

"That's my name." Ally interrupted again.

"Yes, now stop interrupting me. The last set is Janessa, Manessa, and Vanessa." James said.

"Those are some very interesting names." Ally said mockingly.

"I liked them." James said in defense.

"Whatever, I'm hungry."Ally said.

"Not until you pick one." James said.

"I'll think about it. Besides we still don't know the sex." Ally replied.

"Okay, okay. I'll call pizza." James said and left to find the number.

"Cheese." Ally called after him.

"But that's just no fun." James said returning to the run.

"Do you think we'll get married?" Ally asked suddenly. James was shocked for a second but recomposed.

"Yes, I think we will, when the time is right." James said sitting down beside Ally and wrapping his arms around her.

"When will the time be right?" Ally said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Then when will you know?" Ally said.

"I just will." James said as the door bell rang.

"Pizza!" Ally yelled and ran to the front door. James sighed and pulled out a little black box from his pocket. Opening the box revealed a beautiful ring.

"It'll be soon… I hope." James said and put away the ring and joined Ally in the kitchen.

_I know short but good right? I havnt really have any inspiration so if you have any ideas that might inspire me please tell me. We're going to have a voting contest for the babies' names and the sexes. So the names again_

_Three Boys_

_Mason, Jason, Carson_

_2 boys 1 girl_

_Marcus, Miranda, Mariah _

_2 girls 1 boy _

_Nikolas, Nicolette, Niccole _

_James, Jane, Jamie_

_Jessica Jennifer James_

_3 girls_

_Annabelle, Isabelle, Avabelle_

_Addyson, Allyson, Alana _

_Janessa, Manessa, Vanessa_


	6. Chapter 6

Morning sickness, one of the biggest lies. It can last all day and that exactly how Ally had it for the past 2 week. James's held Ally in his arms after she threw up for the sixth time that day.

"You okay baby?" James asked. Ally nodded.

"Okay, do you want to get something to drink?" James asked. Ally shook her head.

"Okay, but you need some sleep." James said picking Ally up and carrying her to her bedroom.

"Stay with me." Ally said. James smiled.

"Of course my love." James said lying down beside her. James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You're so warm and comfy." Ally said snuggling in to his chest.

"That's so sweet of you to say." James said. They fell in to a comfortable silence and soon fell asleep.

…

James woke up to the sound of his cell going off. He checked his phone to see a reminder that they have a doctor's visit. "Baby, time to get up."

"No, I want to sleep." Ally said.

"We got an appointment." James said.

"I don't want to go." Ally said.

"What if we go to the store after and look at baby things?" James inquired.

"Okay but you're carrying me." Ally said.

"Fine," James said. He made sure he had everything he needed before grabbing Ally's shoes and picking up Ally. He hurried out of the apartment and in to the elevator. He hit the button with the one on it and waited for the elevator to descend the five floors. Once it hit the second floor the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the rest of Big Time Rush.

"Uh, hi guys," James said.

"Hey," Carlos said. The other two ignored him. It only took a few minutes for the doors to reopen. Kendal and Logan quickly got out. Carlos took his time.

"So, how's it going?" Carlos said, feeling a little awkward.

"Good," James said.

"That's good. Well, have fun… at where ever your going."Carlos said, still feeling awkward.

"Were going to the baby doctor." James said.

"Cool." Carlos responded.

"Ya, uh, bye." James said.

"Bye." Carlos said and walked in the direction of Kendall and Logan. James went out to the car.

"Well, that was weird." Ally said.

"Well, Carlos is weird." James said driving away from the Palm woods.

"What do you think that was about?" Ally said.

"Carlos is too nice to be mad at someone too long." James said with a smile.

"That's good." Ally said.

"Yes, it is." James responded. Once they were at the doctor's office Joe helped Ally in. They waited till the doctor call them in.

"Ally," the nurse called. Ally and James stood up and followed the nurse. She took Ally's weigh and blood pressure and led them to a room to wait for the doctor.

"Hello guys, how's everything going?" Dr. Jonas asked.

"She's been sick." James answered.

"Don't worry, that should go away in a week or two." Dr. Jonas said.

"Sweet," Ally mumbled. They went off talking about all the necessary things.

"Are you ready to see your babys?" Dr Jonas asked.

"Yes," James said. Soon their babies were up on the screen.

"Well they're all girls." Dr Jonas said.

"Wow," James said.

"DO you have names?" Dr. Jonas said.

"I think I do, Kendall, Loren, and Carly." James said.

"I love them." Ally said.

"I do too." James said.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is so cute." Ally said, holding a dress up for Camille to see.

"That is cute." Camille, who joined the couple after they got done with their doctor's visit, said. "So, three little girls?"

"I know, it's insane but I'm so excited. I always wanted a little girl and now I have three." Ally said.

"I doubt you'll be excited when they wake you up at all hours." Camille said.

"We'll be one big happy family." Ally said.

"So what are the names?" Camille asked.

"Kendall, Loren and Carly." Ally said.

"Awe after Kendall, Logan and Carlos, huh?" Camille said.

"Yes, I thought it was so cute when James said them. So how are they?" Ally asked.

"Kendall and Logan seem mad still. I don't know about Carlos. I think he pretends to be mad around Kendall and Logan." Camille said.

"This morning Carlos started talking with James, though it was a little awkward." Ally said. Camille was about to say something when James walked up.

"Look at these." James said holding up three pink onesies that said I love hockey. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Those are cute but what if they don't like hockey." Camille said.

"How dare you say that? Of course they will." James replied.

"Okay, whatever." Camille said. Soon the shopping was over and they left the store and headed back to the Palm Woods. Once they got back to the Palm Woods Camille helped James and Ally carry up the bags up to their apartment. Once they were in they put all the bags in the babies' unfinished room.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Camille?" James asked.

"Sure," Camille responded.

"Good cause James is cooking." Ally said. The girls went in to the babies' room while James started cooking.

"This stuff is so cute."Camille said as she helped put the new clothes away.

"I know," Ally said.

"They are going to be daddy girls, aren't they?" Camille said.

"Yup," Ally said.

"Dinner." James yelled from the kitchen. After dinner, Ally and Camille went to Lucy's apartment for a girl's night. Once they girls left James put in his BTR album and reflected on him times with the people he called friends until he fell asleep.

…..

Hoped you liked the chapter I got a little stuck. I think the next chapter will fast forward a few months. Please Review.

Have any of you listen to you iTunes and realize you don't know where the song came from? That happened to me today and it was a song I heard on the radio that I wanted too. It was Should've Been Me by Citizen Way. It's a really good song.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you like the chapter. its full of really cute Jatie fluff. Enjoy

James woke slightly sore from falling asleep in an awkward position. He checked the clock and discovered that Ally won't be home for a few more hours. He sighed and stood up to stretch. After a good stretch he sat back down and tried to think of something to do since the boys had the week off so Gustavo could write songs without his "monkey dogs" around. After a couple minutes the phone rang.

"Hello?" James answered.

_"Hey James, it's Katie if you couldn't tell. Can we hang out?"_

"Uh, sure. Want to come to my place? I could show the babies' room."

_"Okay, sure. I'm sure your already spoiling your baby."_

"Not baby, babies."

_"What!? I'll be right there."_ James laughed to himself and hung up the phone.

"James, What is this about having twins" Katie said barging in.

"Triplets," James said.

"WHAT!?" Katie yelled.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly," James laughed.

"And you and Ally are going to raise all three." Katie questioned.

"Yea, crazy right." James said.

"You're really brave James, you and Ally. Especially since the only help you'll have is me, Camille and Lucy." Katie said with a sad smile.

"Thanks, do you want to see the babies' room?" James said.

"Yes!" Katie said excitedly. They made their way to the room. The room had a concert theme. There was a black platform the held a bed on the far end of the room. In front of the platform were two rocking chairs side by side with read cushions on their black frames. On the front of the platform were two night lights shaped a stage lights. The platform had stairs, so you could get on, on the side. By the stairs was a vanity set you would find backstage movie set. The vanity had a couple brushes, a few combs, and a bunch of clips and headbands. Next to the vanity was a wardrobe. The room had two windows, both covered with red curtains. Katie smiled at the room.

"It's so… wow." Katie said.

"I know I designed it myself." James said proudly.

"I can tell." Katie smiled.

"We need to get two more beds. Want to see the clothes we got?" James beamed.

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed.

"I found the cutes onesies yesterday." James said pulling out the three purple onesies that said 'I love hockey'.

"Awe, that's too cute." Katie said with a smile.

"Uh, Katie, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to come over?" James asked.

"I missed you," Katie said. "I miss how you would say good morning to me in the morning and then your reflection will say good morning to me. No one has said good morning since you left. Or how you give me compliments about my hair or how pretty I am. They all treat me like I'm a baby, but you treat me like a young lady."

"Well every baby grows up and every young lady deserves to be told she's beautiful." James said.

"You're going to be a great dad." Katie said. "Your girls are going to have the best dad ever."

"Thanks, that means a lot." James said. "With everything that's going on I've been feeling down."

"Well, you shouldn't. You're going to be an amazing dad and you'll have very special little girls because you're going to raise them with all the love they could ever want or need."

"Thanks that really means a lot. I would love if my kids ended up like you, well it would be nice if they did do all those crazy schemes you come up with."

"Well I have a great father figure and you'll be jealous when I own LA." Katie said.

"Sure you will. Kendall's an amazing person alright." James said with a smile.

"I was talking about you. Kendall's the best big brother anyone could ask for but you're the best dad. You're always scaring away boys and care about my grades or how I'm feeling." Katie said.

"That's so sweet of you to say." James said with tears in his eyes.

"All of your things are in boxes. I'll bring them to you next week when you are all at work. Mom will be off doing errands and I was going to hang out with Camille so we'll both bring them here." Katie said.

"Thanks, You're a really special girl." James said.

"Okay, now we're done with all this mushy gushy stuff. I want to hear names." Katie said.

"They are Kendall, Loren and Carly." James said with a sad smile.

"That's sweet." Katie said.

"I miss them. We always said that we would stick together no matter what. I always know they would be there for me but I need them and they aren't here. I want them back." James said choking back tears. Katie sadly pulled James in to a hug.

"They don't deserve a wonderful friend like you if they will just let you go like this." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie, you're the best." James said.

"Well, I have the best role model." Katie said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to give Kendall, Logan and Carlos a piece of my mind."

"Don't you dare. This is my problem and I'll deal with it. I don't need them thinking I turn you against them." James said.

"Okay, I wont… for now." Katie said. "Are you going to get married?"

"Uh, yes," James said pulling out the ring box. "I was going to get her a promise ring before I know she was pregnant but I saw this ring and I loved it and thought I would just get it and just be engaged until we were 18 and able to get married."

"Wow, you really love her don't you?" Katie asked

"Yes, more than anything. I would do anything for her." James said.

"Shave your head." Katie questioned.

"In a heartbeat," James said without a hesitating.

"I'm home." Ally called walking in the door.

"Not a word about this to anyone." James said shoving the ring box back to in to his pocket.

"My lips are shut." Katie said with a smile.

"We are in the babies' room." James called.

"Who are we?" Ally said walking in. "Oh, Katie, how are you?"

"I'm been good." Katie said. "What about you?"

"Been having morning sickness like crazy last week and the week before I had it every day and all day but it's been getting better." Ally said. "Would you like to stay for lunch."

"Wait, its lunch already, I got to go back to 2J. They'll be expecting me so I have to go." Katie said. "Bye"

"Bye," Ally and James said together.

_Yay this is my longest update ever. I'm so excited and I loved this chapter SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO OOOO MUCH. I hope you did too. Please review. _

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I kind of lost my interest but I reread it and then fell back in love with it and started questioning how I ever fell out of love with it. I hope you love it as much I do._


End file.
